


The Blood of Abandoned Son

by tropicalisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad English, F/M, First work - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, now in english with help from my friend and beloved partner the google translate, was written in indonesian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalisa/pseuds/tropicalisa
Summary: Alternative title: HiraethThree months after the New York tragedy, Newt returns to New Yok, without telling Tina, to seek Credence. He searched all over Manhattan, but always without success. Except when he discovers the fact that the two sisters of Credence, Chastity and Modesty, are still alive. And immediately Newt rescued them and convinced them to stay with him.One day, when Newt walked in a narrow alley, he found traces of blood along the aisle wall. Newt followed the blood trail and found what he was looking for.





	The Blood of Abandoned Son

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually 'Hiraeth', but I changed it to 'The Blood of Abandoned Son' for a reason. Actually this story is Indonesian, and I change to English for another reason. Well, there are too many reasons for this.
> 
> Previously, I apologize for my English skills are still messed up. So, my friend and my favorite partner, Google Translate, helped me this time. Please be advised, in Indonesia, English is not our second language. Hope you guys like :)

The sun has just sunk. Newt said good night to all of his creatures and fed the nocturnal ones he cared for. Two girls who just saved by him last week trailing behind him, carrying a bucket full of food for Nundu and Mooncalves. 

The two girls split up. The blonde, Chastity, feeds a Nundu, while her sister Modesty feeds the Moonclaves. Newt went to the Niffler's nest to check whether the creature still existed in its glittering lair or even escaped when Newt was not around. Fortunately, the creature is still in the nest, sleeping curled up as he hugged his valuables. Newt sighed and looked toward the artificial full moon. It's time he's looking for someone again.

"Do you want to go again, Mr. Scamander ?," asked Modesty, who had finished his work and saw Newt staring at the moon. "Are you going to find him again?"

"Modesty, please, call me Newt," Newt replied. He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Yes, night is the best time to look for it."

"But, didn't he died when they shot him with magic spells?," Chastity asked who later joined the conversation. "You see it yourself."

"And I also saw a black shadow that flew out of the Subway," Newt said. "Maybe he's alive, we don't know his chances or how he's alive, but I think his case is different."

Newt saw Chastity and Modesty looking at each other. Newt saw the fear that came from their eyes and faces. They both saw clearly the black shadow killed their stepmother and nearly killed them. Newt remembered when he found Chastity and Modesty in an alley not far from the church. Their condition is both quite severe, especially Chastity who was experiencing a backbone crack. If Newt had not rescued them then, Chastity might have died of his untreated cracked bone and Modesty would suffer from hunger and so on.

_Church._

Newt was aware of something. Church. Maybe, little chance, but maybe that's where he must be. But for now, he had to convince the two girls first.

"I'm sure he's different from the last," said Newt. "He's protecting you, and the matter of why Chastity is hurt is that he might be inadvertently trying to hold it back in order to protect you. Because he knows that if he releases it, he'll hurt you, in essence, he does not want you to get hurt, so do I."

"But if he gets out of control, will you kill him?," Chastity asked. "If he hurts us, will you kill him for our safety?"

"I can not promise that, Cass," Newt replied. "But I swear on behalf of my own family and the great wizard, Merlin, I will keep all three of you safe."

Chastity and Modesty nodded. Newt was a little relieved and told them to rest. After Newt makes hot chocolate for them and keeps them up, he runs his mission. He wore a blue coat and came out of his suitcase. Newt grabbed his suitcase and locked it, then changed its mode in case there was a normal human who was about to open or steal his precious suitcase.

Newt then Apparated to a building that was partially grounded, not far from downtown New York. The building was completely destroyed, but the right side of the building was a narrow alley that only one person could pass. That's where he finds Modesty and Chastity. And maybe that's where _he's_ hiding.

Newt jogged to reach the location and looked for something he could use as a hint that someone was hiding there. That location is suitable for hiding, if you get hurt, because away from the crowd and that location will not be suspected by the people. That's what Newt used as a guide. Newt knew that the person he was looking for would refuse any help given and most likely refused Newt's help as well.

Newt used the Lumos spell to light up the alley and look for clues. Nearly one hour Newt was there, but he did not find a pointer, say blood or something, but nothing. Newt sighed again and wanted to go back to his hotel. But when he was about to utter a mantra, Newt saw a drop of blood forming a trace. Newt followed the blood trail and could not believe what he saw.

The blood trail he followed was first on the floor, then on his right wall. That means the person is injured and walking, or floating, but he can not go any further because the wound is too deep or too severe. Newt saw a puddle of dried blood not far from where he stood, meaning that the man could not go any further and collapse. But there was a trace of drag along the bloodstain and Newt followed in the blood trail. Not far from that location, he found part of a collapsed church, which formed like a cave. Newt chanted Lumos again and went inside.

Newt followed the blood trail. The inside, the narrow room changed the room wide enough. Newt stood up and looked around the room. He saw a torn image, a broken toy magic wand, and a crumpled children's toy box. This must have been Modesty's room, thought Newt. The room was big enough for a 7-8 year old girl, so Newt thought maybe Modesty was one of the cursed women's favorite girls. Newt sighed and gathered his courage.

"Hello! Is there anyone here?," Newt said in a voice as calm as possible. "My name is Newt and I'm here to help you.You may not remember me, but I know your real problem and let me help you."

Still no answer.

"I know you're still mad at us, Credence, I'm sorry, no, I'm sorry we've let you down, but I forgive you for all the deeds you've done . So please, let me help you. I don't ask you anything, just me very eager to help- "

A force strangled Newt's throat and his back hit the wall. Newt dropped his suitcase and tried to unleash anything that throttled his neck. Then a shadow formed and strangled Newt's neck. Newt tried to speak, but every time Newt wanted to say, the shadow's hands strangled him even tighter. The shadow formed a figure and Newt could see a pair of white eyes behind the shadow. But, either because of hallucinations or something else, Newt saw that there was a tear coming out.

"Credence," Newt said in a small, halting voice. "Please, let me go."

The black shadow, Credence, is silent.

"I won't hurt you, I promise, Cred-Agh!"

"The Credence you know is gone," Credence said. "He is dead, your kind kills him. You must pay his death."

 _Credence_ , or at least not the original Credence, strangled Newt's neck harder and stronger, until at last Newt managed to reach out and wipe his tears. Credence is a little choked and let go of the strain. Newt fell from a height of two meters but he survived. He immediately took his suitcase and stood leaning against the wall. He stared at the silent shadow and slowly descended. The shadow disappeared and came the figure of Credence. Newt hurried to him without looking at his condition.

"Credence, are you okay?"

The figure of Credence instantly collapsed and fainted when Newt asked. Newt came over and choked.

"Oh, my goodness, he really needs treatment as soon as possible."


End file.
